Missed You
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: This is a softer, more vulnerable, OOC version of the reunion after the Flock splits up. Read and Review FAX, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey guys! This is my first story for Maximum Ride, which I obviously don't own! This is kind of short, and it's really OOC, but whatever! Oh! By the way, this is a softer, more vulnerable version of FAX! Review please! Enjoy!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I swooped, soaring with the rest of my mini-flock, using my raptor-vision to look for Fang, I mean, the Gasman, and Iggy, _and_ Fang, not just Fang. I sighed, I knew I was really only looking for Fang, not that I didn't love the rest of the flock, but I missed Fang in particular. I should have begged him not to go. I shouldn't have jumped off a ledge when he kissed me! I should've been a better leader, and a better friend.

_Max,_ said the voice in my head. _Don't worry about Fang, he still loves you._

_Shut up voice!_ For once, it listened.

My mini-argument with the voice in my head had made me miss the fact that I could see Fang's black jacket. I smiled. Fang's wardrobe consisted of, black, black, and more black! I found myself smiling again as I landed, and suddenly my smile faded, only a little, because Fang had left me, oh yeah, I remember now, I'm angry!

I walked by Fang, and he looked like he was going to cry, _he'll get over it_, said the voice.

_Once_ _again, get out of my head, Voice!_

"Iggy!" I screeched, hugging him. "Gazzy!" Once again, screeching, hugging him, I released him so he could hug his sister. I walked deliberately over to Fang. I swear I saw him gulp.

I threw my arms around his neck, breathing in his ear "Don't you ever leave me again, or I swear to god I'll hunt you down and kill you! Got that?" I looked up, I was smiling and crying all over again.

"Yeah, got it." He looked at me, and I realized I still had my arms around his neck, and I leaned closer to him, kissing him with a fierceness I usually saved for Erasers. I pushed my hands into his hair, and his arms circled my waist, making me feel little, and girly and protected, that's what I loved about Fang, well, at least when he wasn't being a sexist-pig.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were sitting in a tree in a State Park, the kids were asleep, and I looked down to see if Fang was awake, he was, and he stared back at me. We exchanged a look that meant 'wanna fly?' we nodded together, and took off quietly. We landed in a patch of grass, and Fang sat down. I sat near him, but not too close.

"Fang," I started nervously, "I want to uhm, apologize, for not stopping you from leaving. I should have told you I didn't want you to go, but I was scared. And, I'm sorry about the night when you kissed me, and I ran away. I was scared. We've always been close, and I was afraid that if something did come of that kiss that it would end badly, and then I would lose you, and I'd be really, really sad." I stopped for about a second, which was just enough time for Fang to get up, push me on the floor, and kiss me like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. When we broke for air, my voice was small, breathy, "so I guess this means I'm forgiven?" He growled in response, pushing me back to the ground, pinning my wrists above my head, and kissing me, nipping at my neck, making me almost moan.

"C'mon," he said "let's go feed the flock."

And just like that, it was the Max and Fang show again. My fingers laced with his, and our hands swung between us.

"It's good to have you back," he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Good to have you back too." I smiled, and once I was in hearing range, Angle shouted:

"OHMYGOD! Does this mean you guys are like _together_ now!?"

**A.N.: OOC, and short, and weird, but review anyway, but play nicely, this is my first FAX fanfiction! **

**-Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I don't know, I figured I would add in Fang's P.O.V. because I love him so much. Whatever. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Fang P.O.V.**

I stared into the sky, waiting for Max to appear. I wanted so badly to apologize for being a jerk about Ari, and leaving and kissing her when it obviously wasn't what she wanted. I needed to tell her how sorry I was. I needed her to know that I loved her, that if she just wanted friendship I could deal with that. But could I, really? Could I watch her every single day and know that I loved her? Know that I wanted her more than anything or anyone in the world? My mental rant stopped me from noticing that I could see Max. Her hair was longer, lighter maybe? She was kind of dirty, but still beautiful. I found myself fantasizing about tearing her clothes off of her body, and then… Oh damn! This is bad, she's my best friend, ripping her clothes off in front of the Flock was a bad thought to be having.

She swooped, perfect as always, leading the flock to safety, she landed gracefully, pulling her wings to her, and then looking at me, her eyes searing me, making me feel vulnerable, and claustrophobic and kind of light headed, and then she was gone, she walked _right by me_, to hug Iggy, shriek his name, and then Gazzy's, smiling and crying like crazy. I felt like I was going to cry, I mean she _walked right by me_! But then she turned, her eyes flicked to mine, and she looked way angry.

She walked over to me, each step deliberate, she was going to kill me, but she looked so hot, so outrageously gorgeous and heart-breakingly beautiful, but she _was_ going to kill me. I swallowed hard. She got close to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I gasped in shock, then realized she was probably going to strangle me to death. Her lips got close to my ear, and I literally felt like I was going to pass out from fanaticizing.

"Don't you ever leave me again, or I swear to god I'll hunt you down and kill you! Got that?" She whispered, making my stomach light and fluttery.

"Got it." Her arms were still around my neck, and she was smiling/crying. Still looking like the most beautiful Avian-American to ever grace the planet. She closed the small gap between us, kissing me fiercely, her hands moved into my hair, and my arms circled her waist, pulling her closer if that were possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were in a State Park, sleeping in a tree, again. Max looked down at me, making the universal (to the flock at least) for wanting to fly around, simply because we could, nodding in unison, we took off. Landing in a patch of grass, I sat down, and she sat close to me, but not too close, which I really wouldn't have minded.

"Fang," Max said, sounding nervous, voice shaking slightly, that was not Max-like at all. "I want to uhm, apologize, for not stopping you from leaving. I should have told you I didn't want you to go, but I was scared. And, I'm sorry about the night when you kissed me, and I ran away. I was scared. We've always been close, and I was afraid that if something did come of that kiss that it would end badly, and then I would lose you, and I'd be really, really sad." She stopped for a second, and I stood fluidly, and pushed her to the ground, and kissed her so hard, trying to make up for the time I spent having our family ripped apart. I tried to put roughly fourteen years of unexpressed love into that one kiss, when we broke for air, Max's voice was breathy:

"So, I guess this means I'm forgiven?" I growled at her, pinning her wrists above her head, nipping at her neck softly with my teeth, the sounds coming out of her mouth could only be described as a moan, or an-almost-moan anyway.

"C'mon, let's go feed the flock." I smiled at her, helping her up. My finger laced with hers, and our hands swung between us, I met her eyes, once again trying to show her my pent-up love.

"It's good to have you back." My eyes never left hers.

"It's good to have you back too." She smiled up at me, and my heart skipped a few beats. I saw angel with my raptor vision.

"OHMYGOD! Does this mean you two are _together_ now?" She made together sound like a dirty word.

**A.N.: I don't know if I liked this, but maybe you could tell me if you did? Bye! Xx-Anna**


End file.
